degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:This Is How We Do It/@comment-4109358-20130926234635/@comment-3575890-20130927011704
ALL OF THIS! @Zayaforever Squidy, you know I respect you and all, so please don't take personal offense to my dissecting your post. In Miles's defense, he did not know Zoe was emotionally invested in him. (IF she was at all) Their intimacy level was purely physical. Miles never promised Zoe anything. He himself didn't even consider it to be a relationship. If Zoe believed it held more meaning than it actually did, that was her problem. Miles possibly having sex with Christy doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings for Maya. In fact, it points to that he does feel strongly about her if his first instinct is to sleep with some random girl after being hurt by Maya, which he clearly seems to be in the promo and I bet my eye teeth it all has to do with Maya's rendezvous with Mystery Guy. You have to bear in mind that it is in Miles's nature to indulge in hedonist practices and that includes meaningless hookups. Miles is severely emotionally damaged and as the result, he has grown to safeguard his heart and emotions. Relationships entail intimacy and commitment and are far more complicated, which is why Miles is dead-set against being in one, but it is clear his resolve is beginning to dwindle where Maya is concerned. She is more to him than just a prospective hookup, which is why he seeks out a quick and easy fuck as a remedy the moment he is let down by her. He's fast on the rebound. Besides, it is not like he is dating Maya when he POSSIBLY hooks up with this girl, thus cheating, unlike a certain other so said suitor of Maya's. Maya's crush on Zig in Underneath It All was purely superficial. She was simply attracted to him, but she didn't know him from a hole in the wall to be interested in him for any other reason, which is why her feelings for him easily dissipated once she met and fell in love with Cam. Even before Cam was her boyfriend she confirmed to Tori that her feelings for him were unlike anything she had ever felt for anyone else. For the last time, comparing Ziles to Zori is like comparing a bicycle to a Ferrari. Tori was in love with Zig and they were in a committed relationship. Miles never proclaimed he loved Zoe. He never held her hand, kissed her tenderly, and called her his girlfriend. He never even ended his tryst with her until after she behaved in such a way that disgusted him. Zig cheated; Miles wasn't even in a relationship to have been able to cheat and didn't even do anything with Maya while he was hooking up with Zoe anyway. The two situations are not even remotely comparable, and either way, Miles still comes out looking better than Zig. Zig wasn't man enough to choose the girl he felt he could have a genuine connection with over a voluptuous beauty queen. He wasn't man enough to realize there is more to a girl than supermodel good looks and he apparently STILL hasn't learned this lesson seeing as he's only begun to show interest in Maya now that he's seen her looking as glamorous as Tori. He was not man enough to realize Maya was a catch until he was seduced by seeing her in pageant attire. He was not man enough to keep his hormones in check with a girl who was NOT his girlfriend. He was not man enough to accept he had his shot, but blew it and respectfully back off after being rejected the first time. He was not man enough to understand that the act of trying to come between a girl and her boyfriend is douchey as hell. He was not man enough to keep himself from forcing unwanted romantic advances on a girl who made it clear she loved her boyfriend and didn't want him. He was not man enough to care about Tori's feelings in all of this. He was not man enough to understand that her throwing herself at him in a fit of post-traumatic grief at a later point in time did NOT constitute genuine romantic feelings for him, but merely meant she was vulnerable and lonely. He was not man enough to understand that you simply don't proposition a girl when she is vulnerable and not in the proper frame of mind. And might I point out that Miles took immediate interest in Maya from the moment he first saw her almost fall on her pretty face and it was certainly not just her beauty that drew and continues to draw him to her. She didn't need to resemble a painted up doll for him to take notice of her.